RWS staff
The staff of Running With Scissors are a group of workers of the mentioned video game developer company located in Paradise. They can be identified by their black t-shirt, with the Running With Scissors logo on the back, and jeans. There are RWS staff members all over Paradise, and they act as allies of the Postal Dude from time to time, although they might attack the Postal Dude as well if they are provoked by him first. On Monday, the RWS staff tells the Postal Dude that Vince Desi needs to see him. Once the Postal Dude arrives to RWS, he is informed by Vince that he is fired, which, depending on the player's actions, greatly angers the Dude and causes him to lash out at the RWS staff, killing them all. It is in that very same moment that the RWS headquarters are invaded by the Parents for Decency, which are immediately battled by the RWS staff. On an unrelated note, RWS staff seems to be unaffected by the mind-altering gas spread on Friday during the Apocalypse. RWS staff are armed with assault rifles and have very high health, making them good allies in a firefight. Apocalypse Weekend In Apocalypse Weekend, a member of the RWS staff sacrifices himself to blow up the gates of Bullfish Interactive to give the Postal Dude access to the complex. On Sunday, the RWS staff is seen in Vince's House fighting a horde of Zombies. Later, when the Postal Dude is taken to the Military Base, a member of the RWS staff is one of the casualties of a raid that also involved terrorists and the National Guard, and that allowed the Dude to escape from his cell. A Week In Paradise In A Week In Paradise, a RWS staff member is seen behind Lucky Ganesh at the Main Street on Tuesday. When the Postal Dude approaches him, he tells the Dude "finally, it's about time you showed up" (a phrase also said by a book protestor to a fellow protestor before burning the Library), to which the Postal Dude replies "this is gonna be sweet" (a phrase he also says before putting the Police Uniform on). A school bus suddenly arrives, and takes the Postal Dude and the RWS staff member to the School Daze, which has been invaded by zombies. The Postal Dude must destroy 100 of them, with the help of the RWS staff member. Paradise Lost In Paradise Lost, RWS staff have a different uniform, consisting of blue jeans, a dark blue shirt with the Postal Dude's motto of "I Regret Nothing" written on it, and a baseball cap. RWS staff consist of both male and female NPCs. Their behavior is the same as before, having high health and acting as allies to the Postal Dude whenever a firefight breaks out near them. Additionally, Postal Babes can be found around Paradise wearing the original RWS uniform (a black shirt with the RWS logo on it), who behave similarly to RWS staff and will also assist the Dude in combat. In the Church of the VD Clan, RWS members modeled off of the actual RWS team can be seen walking around. Unlike in the original Postal 2, in Paradise Lost the RWS staff and Postal Babes will turn hostile to the Postal Dude during the Apocalypse at the end of the game. ﻿ Category:Groups Category:Running With Scissors